


拜金美人（上下合集）

by kzfishtukaranayi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzfishtukaranayi/pseuds/kzfishtukaranayi
Summary: 说是乙女但存在原女元素，迪奥与金美人的故事





	1. 上

富人花天酒地的场所永远不缺美人作为他们权杖的宝石躺在那堆金币上让他们炫耀自己的权利。大把大把的钱铺天盖地，没有人在乎它脏不脏有没有被毒贩子塞进过衣服里和他们的肌肤亲密摩擦过。被酒精音乐和昏暗的灯光恍惚了神智的富人们慷慨解囊，然后一掌拍在那些提供身体为商品的女人臀部上，揉捏着她们的屁股将平时克制的兽欲尽情的发泄在这些妓女身上。

富人间有些玩法就是往那些妓女的阴道塞进一颗颗圣女果看谁装的多谁就能拿到吊在天花板上的钻石项链，看着她们前仆后继地涌过来掰开大腿，像求欢的母狗一样展露着她们最引以为豪的商品，富人们就哈哈大笑，妓女低贱的行为极大的满足了他们的征服欲。红色果实滚落了一地，被高跟鞋和皮鞋跟踩得粉碎。

娼馆内的侍者穿行在座位间，打扮的像餐厅里的人一样红色领结和往后梳的头发，刻意装腔作势说出的下流笑话只为获得小费。镀金的餐具被含进嘴中，妓女坐在旁边叼着番茄，红色的汁水顺着下巴滴落在胸前。“啊，我居然弄脏了。”假装不知所措的眼神左右张望着，富人笑着将脸埋在了女人胸前。“哦你可真贴心。”妓女红色的嘴唇开合着发出笑声。

女人们的欢笑声配合着一杯杯高度数酒精灌进肚后体面已经不再重要，熨帖整齐的衣领也散开印上了口红印，无所谓家里那个已经看腻的女人，现在他们只需要放纵，全身心地沉浸在用金钱编织出的梦境，去满足他们的欲望。

迪奥端着托盘在喧闹中穿行而过，为摆脱白天干苦活他假装已经18岁来这里干活，庆幸于自己并不至于瘦到像营养不良和超越同龄人的身高他至今还没被老板发现。将椅背后随时会丢出的领带和丝袜都躲过后他单膝跪在一旁地上将菜摆上桌子，刚来的富人坐在沙发上准备开始放浪的夜晚。“您点的都上齐了。”迪奥微笑着说道。富人从衣服口袋里掏出来了零钱丢到迪奥脚边，“多谢老爷！”迪奥将零钱全部揣进口袋里快步离开。

步入拐角处时有人把他摁到一旁墙壁上，“小子，你刚才收小费了吧。”迪奥看着这衣着整齐的流氓直接动手，但是立刻挨了一拳，勉强站稳后立刻一脚踩在那人脚上。迪奥把流氓推开立刻躲进隔壁走廊无人的包厢中，站在门后透过缝隙观察有没有追来。

“伯爵大人，怎么现在才来嘛～”带着花香精油味的温热肉体贴上了迪奥背后，两条纤细的手臂环绕到迪奥胸前。“我等了好久哦。”手顺着就摸进了迪奥装钱的口袋中。迪奥立刻摁住你的手，“等下！我⋯⋯”接着大腿内侧就被掐了一下，迪奥下意识反应抬腿就发现钱被拿走了。

你转身拉开衣领将钱币丢入乳沟中，将头发拨回背后一转身突然发现刚才抱着的是个服务生，你泄气地坐回沙发上，“都粘上一股穷味了，你快点出去吧。”啪的一声打开折扇，因为认错人有些火大的开始扇风。迪奥走到你面前，橙黄色暧昧的灯光中你看清了他的瞳色像Jasper一样，竟在充满贫穷气他身上有了丝昂贵感。“干嘛？”你透过折扇的间隙看清了他，一看就是能毫不犹豫杀人在黑暗里摸爬滚打的，虽然还没有带着血腥气但你已可以预言他将来必定会背上几条人命。

迪奥忍住了想发火的感情，要是对馆里妓女出手，先不说保安那些被女人洁白胸脯给迷住脑子的家伙也会用手杖抽他，明明那些妓女内斗的厉害对外却很团结，他要是被告状就完了。迪奥握紧了拳头转身就走，钱能再赚要是在这里栽跟头就没意义了。

“啊。”什么东西拌了他一下，迪奥摔下去时手撞到花瓶，哐啷一声，迪奥看着那把他卖了也赔不起的瓷花瓶碎在了他面前。迪奥立刻爬起身要把证据隐藏起来，结果在土里发现了一堆金币。

“啊啊啊！！”你把迪奥推开到一边，“好厉害啊！”你把金币拿起来用手帕擦干净用牙咬了一下，是真金！你转身看着地上的迪奥咳嗽一声，用扇子柄指着他，“你的名字？” “你没必要知道。”迪奥从地上爬起来拍拍手上的土，但目光还是在那堆金币上。

“迪奥.布兰多⋯⋯是吧？”你弯腰捏起他胸前的名牌查看后直起身，用扇柄抬起他的下巴让他直视你，“我不把你告发还帮你赔花瓶并给你留十枚金币，这个交易怎么样？” 

“好。”他没有拒绝的理由，这对他来说已经是不错的交易了。

你将手帕丢给他，“那擦快点。”你坐回位置上摇晃着扇子。

迪奥拿着手帕看了你一眼然后听话地蹲下来擦金币，一个个擦好了放在桌上，你对金钱的喜爱毫不掩饰，捏起一枚金币放到眼前。人们只能从上面看到图案而你能从里面看到奢侈和享乐，能看到昂贵的貂皮大衣和动物皮做的手提包，花纹华丽的时髦裙子和贵族女子喜爱的一切。

你将十枚金币叠起来推给了迪奥，“拿去吧穷人，下次见面希望你能更加体面点。” 

一名侍者此时推开了包厢的门走进来，看见地上的碎花瓶第一时间就给了迪奥一巴掌然后破口大骂，迪奥捂着脸用那唯一有贵气的眼睛充满恨意地瞪向那人。你不打算立刻阻止而是等待着伯爵步入包厢中你才带着害怕的样子扑过去。

“伯爵大人，我不小心碰倒花瓶了怎么办？”为了博取同情和激发男人保护欲而故意作出楚楚可怜的表情，娇小的身型恰好可以依靠着男人胸膛，你指着那碎了一地的瓷花瓶跟伯爵说道。“多少钱？”连原因都无需过问，伯爵只是从烟盒中抽出支雪茄叼在嘴中，侍者立刻拿出打火机为他点上火，然后在伯爵身旁小说地说了几句。钱一到手事情立刻解决，如此简洁的道理好懂到三岁小孩都理解。

迪奥被扯出了包厢口袋里还装着十枚金币，他想他该藏到只有自己知道的地方，以免被那个混蛋找出来买酒喝。

包厢里女人的欢笑声传出，无论是什么笑话总会引起她们的笑，好像狗趴着哈欠的小事也能让她们发笑，笑得让人心烦。迪奥将那人手打掉又回到娼馆最喧闹的中心去，那里的毛绒毯藏着属于贫穷者的财富。意思就是他要捡别人掉的钱。不捡白不捡，捡了不白捡，倒了倒去都是那让人头皮痛的一个字。我真是恨疯穷字了！迪奥看着那些有钱人酒精上头后红彤彤的面容就心烦，不由自主的进入了仇富的情绪中打转。我总有天要熬出头！我要让那些打过我的人跪在地上像狗一样乞求我对他们心生怜悯！

工作结束后，迪奥穿着淡薄的衬衫走在被露水打湿的街道上无目的地徘徊着，他还没找到藏钱的地方，也不想回那个肮脏阴暗，脏水和蚊虫在街道上形成循环的贫民窟去，当然还有那些大的惹人厌的老鼠，他有一次一醒来差点发现左耳要被老鼠咬了还好母亲用扫把一下将它打出去，那时迪奥很幼稚地躲在母亲背后对它吐舌头宣告着无形战争中的胜利。

妓女的浓重香水味还在附近残留着，迪奥抬头看向那些窗帘拉紧的房间心想那些床如果能活会不会趴在窗沿喊救命。他被自己的胡思乱想逗笑了。

马车冲破清晨的薄雾在城市中穿行，快到商店开店时间了，如果他不抓紧时间睡会觉那他就不能精神饱满的迎来依旧操蛋的夜晚还有富人红彤彤的脸蛋。迪奥带了一瓶便宜的勾兑酒回去，摆在了醉倒在地上的父亲身旁。这个人只当迪奥夜里出去鬼混了，没有了那个女人后连他儿子也不能充当耍酒疯时的撒气对象，他就只能对着破屋子大吼大叫像发疯的猴子，然后不停地喝酒直到醉倒。

睡梦里面迪奥梦到了未见识过的辽阔的海洋，他坐在木筏上漂流着，贫穷限制了他的想象力，就连做梦他都是穷人，他无奈地摇摇头后双手握着木板开始毫无目的地划起来。他好像不知疲惫一直在划，偶尔会有个红苹果顺着飘来他就捡起来吃，什么味道也没有。

突然好大的一声鸣笛声，海面不仅起了波浪还差点将迪奥掀下去。他抓住了木筏的边缘挣扎在海水中，好不容易爬起来后两名身着狂欢节服装的巴西女郎站在突然出现的阶梯之上说着“欢迎光临梦之乡号！”

梦之乡？他好像的确在做梦，但是他没有什么实感，就这么迷迷糊糊地扒住那黄金般灿烂的阶梯爬了上去。接着被热情的侍者搀着上船换上了体面的西装，然后被送进歌舞厅中。那两个脸颊红润的跟婴儿一样的侍者露出八颗齿笑将他架着放到了中央的红色沙发上，然后摆下了香槟和两个酒杯，仿佛默认了定会有个人坐到迪奥旁边。

灯光暗下，聚光灯打到舞台中央。身着红裙的女人站在那里，涂有红色指甲油的手指握在麦克风上。“欢迎各位来到梦之乡，尽情地做梦吧。”声音充满着诱惑，像带有催眠的熏香一样。迪奥跟着大家鼓起了掌。

“好呀！” “好呀！”“好呀！”

“好。”

五彩斑斓的灯光旋转照耀着世界，瓶中的气泡映照的是七彩色，像黄金的液体被饮入腹中后像有一根尖刺从腹中一直划到你颈椎后，清醒透彻的感觉像脱胎换骨，仿佛终于从朦胧的薄膜中挣脱出来。

迪奥抬起头看向前方，身着黑色裙子的女郎站在升起的四个小舞台上摇摆着腰肢，红色的尖指甲上反射出金光，鞋跟整齐划一地敲出同一个音节，从天上垂下的麦克被她们握住扯到嘴边。

“Gold。”“Gold。”“Gold。”“Gold。”

“我就是，金美人！”被众多男舞者抬着出场的女人被小心放下，聚光灯聚在她身上，黄金做的身体在灯光下发出绚烂的闪光，她抬起半合的眼，黄金雕琢出来的眼球栩栩如生地转动着，她露出喜悦的表情环视着全场。

“啊！谢谢大家为我而来，我真是太开心了！！”她挥舞着手与观众打招呼，送出飞吻。

台下掌声热烈。

迪奥被推上了舞台。“喔！看来有人要交好运了。”金美人俏皮地眨了下右眼，台下观众又是一阵笑声。金美人站在那里时而整理下及肩的卷发，偶尔扶下头顶那顶小礼帽，站在那里像是在等待谁来赴约时心急的模样。

“去搭讪！”“上啊！”

迪奥感觉像被一只手推着，他转身立刻打掉那只手让他离远点。

台下又是一阵哄笑。

“呃，这位小姐，早上好啊。”

金美人一副吃惊地模样捂住了嘴，“你是在跟我说话吗？”

“是的，我在和你⋯⋯”

“这帅小伙可交上好运了。”金美人对着观众又眨了下右眼。

这次的笑声比较少，观众们已经进入剧情。

“你在这里站着是为什么呢？”

“嗯，让我想一想，我在等一个心上人，他有黄金般的灿烂金发，有如宝石般闪着光辉的双眼，哦！他还穿着一身西装左手上带了枚红宝石戒指！”

“他就带着！！”

金美人和迪奥一同看向左手，一枚红宝石戒指就在那里。金美人跳入迪奥怀中，“看来你就是我的心上人！”红色的唇印印在他左脸上，“带我走吧心上人，带我走吧！”

红色的幕布垂下，黑暗中只有金美人在散发着光辉。迪奥看着怀中的金美人，只觉得越来越热，他好像躺进了烤炉一样！天啊，地板上窜出了火苗！！他将金美人丢下独自逃跑，破碎的环境中还有海水逐渐涌入，折断的轮船开始沉入水中，迪奥扒住了一个木筏才没一同沉没进大海中。

那是一片辽阔的海洋，迪奥坐在木筏上。

睁眼，喧闹声与音乐融合在一起像恼人的噪音。迪奥端着托盘在座椅间穿行而过，躲开那些飞来的领带与丝袜将酒送给将要开始放纵的富人桌上。妓女们的欢笑声依旧烦人。在收到小费后这次不止一人在拐角拦住了他。

迪奥将嘴中的血吐在地上，他的脸上有一大块被打中的紫斑。那两个人打了他一顿后还将他彻底踢出了娼馆，他现在已经不能在里面工作了，而且所有人都会知道他这个臭小鬼，这些娼馆底下可是有很紧密的联系，宛如一个封闭的圈，大圈里有小圈，一圈包一圈，所有人都在密不透风的黑暗世界里盲目行走着。

那句话怎么说来着，倒霉时喝凉水都塞牙。不知道是哪个混账说的他说的还真他妈对。

迪奥将石子一脚踢开击中了街边的野猫，它立刻竖起尾巴发出威吓声，然后转头朝小巷里逃去，它不敢轻易招惹人类，就跟迪奥不敢轻易去招惹比他更强的人一样，强者只用小拇指一挑，他就会被所联系着的因果给杀死在阴暗的角落里成为苍蝇的产卵地。

“哒啦啦，挥舞着宝杖吧我的国王，呵，像坐在木马上的幼童⋯⋯”含糊的歌词从女人口中吐出，她站在娼馆门口的台阶上摇晃着往下走最后跌在迪奥身上。

妈的！迪奥撑住女人的重量要推开她。“啊哈哈哈，拿去吧！拿去吧！”一枚金币丢进迪奥的手中，“然后带我去个能睡觉好地方，我是说，我命令你。”迪奥皱着眉头心想把这醉鬼甩街边好了，然后发现这是上星期遇见的那个女人，那个还肯“好心”分自己十枚金币的女人。“哼。”他才不在乎一个女人喝醉睡街上会被掳到哪去。他将女人推开她却又转着圈靠回迪奥身上，在他耳边说着含糊不清的醉话。

真是怪事，这女人莫非是故意的。迪奥又将女人推开，她又很快靠回来，就像磁铁一样拉不开。一种奇异的力量在主导着这一切，迪奥心想。他收下了那枚硬币决定丢她进随便哪家旅馆。带着酒气的温热鼻息洒在迪奥耳后，他缩了下脖子，将女人手臂搭在自己肩上往前走去。

迪奥半扛半拖着已经睡着的女人去找旅馆，但是这女人一旦睡沉后重的简直无法相信，好像扛了一块大石砖在背上。他累的要命，只能拖着一步步挪，平常对他来讲十五分钟不到就走完的路他要走上半小时。怎么会他妈的那么沉！迪奥打算把女人丢到地上后偷了她的包就跑。但是他根本抬不动女人的手臂，他感觉肩膀要被压断了。

这他妈太邪门了，只要我想丢开她就会有什么阻止我不这么做。迪奥立刻停止了这个念头女人的手臂才变轻了些。

“啊。”你突然睁开了眼，“是河呀。”你从迪奥身上醒来将他推开，随后脚步不稳地摔在河堤的草地上。“哎呀！”酒瓶子砸在你脑袋上碎开，酒流了你一头你还将食指放进嘴中舔了下酒后哈哈大笑。

“疯婆子。”迪奥骂了一句后将歪掉的风衣一拽就要离开，但衣角却被你抓住。

“不！不可以走嘛！”你扯着他的衣角甩，跟小孩子撒娇一样，“要留下来！”

迪奥看着你冷笑一声，“那你拿钱来吧。”他手里早就拿着你的包了，现在正将刀片收回口袋里。

你摸着自己腰旁发现包不在了，但你一点也不在乎，随便抓了把草放在手心一攥将它吹出去，飞出去的草落在迪奥脚旁。他想这果然是个疯婆子，吹些破草能干嘛。

“你抬脚看看。”

迪奥狐疑地挪开了脚，发现他刚才踩着硌脚的石头是个婴儿拳头大小的金子！迪奥将它捡起来把上面的土和灰立刻擦掉，这是块还未加工的金矿石，这能值多少钱能换多少⋯⋯不，要先杀了他，杀了那个妨碍我的家伙。迪奥此时萌生了强烈的杀父的想法，他这次不再是想，他要去实行，他不能让那个老畜生坏了一切，只要有钱就什么都可以解决了。

迪奥听那个女人笑了一声，“笑什么？” “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我笑你可爱啊，居然攥着块石头哈哈哈！”迪奥再看自己手里的金矿石只是块普通石头。“你故意戏弄我？！”迪奥觉得这女人在故意变戏法玩他。

“你得先坐下来我才能告诉你，呵呵呵。”女人捂嘴笑着说道。黑色的礼帽从她的金发上滑落下来，宽大的帽檐遮住了大半张脸，再抬起，从云层间透出的月光照射在她的眼睫毛上发出绚烂的光彩，像是金子一样。

（哦！这帅小伙真是交上好运了！）（Gold，Gold，Gold，Gold。）

“⋯⋯金美人。”迪奥的手不受控制地伸出将她帽子摘下。

触碰的是柔软，流露出的是花香精油味，舌尖挑动的神经在颤动，胸膛中的颤动是心跳，眼中所看见的是黄金，那就是金美人。

（Gold，Gold，Gold，Gold。）

你舔了下嘴唇，迪奥摁住了嘴唇。那是红色在唇上，他宝石般的瞳孔出现了碎裂，炸裂开的光芒是金色。

（GOLD！GOLD！GOLD！GOLD！）

金美人与好运，好运与金，所谓运气也不过是钱能交换的物，不管是钞票钱币贵金属都拿来吧！用红宝石来装饰她的左眼，用蓝宝石来装饰她的帽子，用银来组成她的指甲，钱在她身上撒开就是绽开的美丽衣裙，剩余的就是黄金来造！宝贝，她是天生供人享乐的玩物，既不是恶魔也不是天使但你一定会看错，因为她完美的面貌和身躯，你一定会爱上她的！

迪奥揪起了地上的草，青草汁流出了掌心，他将草在裤子上擦掉试探地放在你的背部，这仿佛是一种约定俗成的规矩，对他来说。他仅在书上见过，那时候书总不会出错，而这确实没有出错，深吻的声音让他面红耳赤，这似乎不太合规矩可是去他妈的规矩，他又何时遵守了规矩，没有人在乎规矩，他印象中规矩那张薄纸是被用来吐口水上去的。他喜欢这个，但不一定要这个女人。

手从背移到脖子，柔软又脆弱的触感，真好。你就这么将脖子露出在他面前让他接触。

“你是第一个接吻的了吗？” 

“也许，吉姆那家伙喜欢吹嘘有多少女生被他叫掀裙子就掀裙子。”

“呵呵呵。”你摇晃着重叠的双脚将头歪到一边靠着迪奥的胸膛抬头看他，“那你一定是第一，我相信你注定第一，你有让我喜欢的特质。”

“如果是钱那我没有。”迪奥将左脚旁的石头踢开，石头就这么滚入河中。

你用食指摁住他的嘴唇，“不，是运，你有强大是的运气，记住运气的好，这样你再需要我时你就理解了。”

云层散开后，河提上空无一人，月光照在草地上只有玻璃碎片的细微光芒在草间闪烁，一个朝月光都无法照亮的黑暗走去，一个朝日出的方向前进着。

待续


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不准说我恶趣味但可以说我写得妙。

留声机转动着发出的声响是女歌手的哼唱声，像滚落在丝绸上的纽扣顺着纹路往下滚，轻柔地掉落在地板上。留声机音乐停了，唱针被从碟片上拨开。

迪奥站在窗边掏出口袋里的左手，一枚硬币被抛出，落在地板的缝隙上朝前滚动着，边缘带起了细小的尘埃，它在地板上是碾过无数微小存在的命运之轮，无情地前进着。

硬币撞到黑色的鞋尖停了下来，带着黑色手套的一只手从它的宇宙之外探下，捡起了硬币，手指摩挲着硬币上凸起的纹路，微小的存在落在手套上发出无声的哀叹。

“很高兴又见到你了。”忽高忽低飘忽不定的女音像喘不过气一样带着奇怪的病弱感，字音间拉扯不开的粘稠感像糖浆。

阳光透过玻璃洒在地板上，迪奥在阳光下正站立着，他的阴影投射在命运之轮所滚过的痕迹上。

“与我做个交易如何？”迪奥微笑着走近，伸出了右手。

“我不需要交易，该拥有的人自然拥有。”

木门推开是夜幕尚未退去的另一半天空，月亮正在远离着。

你勾起手臂，他挽起你与你走向月光的道路。

隐藏在角落的房子推开门后，是阳光落在屋内，正在打扫的女佣在擦拭落灰的柜子，灰尘飞舞在空中旋转着像尘埃精灵，轻轻的落入你手中，你用手指捻住丢开。

“我喜欢这个地方。”你靠在迪奥肩头说道。他没有回话，只是用他宝石般的眼睛直视着前方，光芒跃动在深处。

“你在看什么？”迪奥捂住了脸。“呵呵呵，什么都没有。”你走上前将窗帘绳解开，厚重的窗帘布遮盖住了所有光亮，没有灰尘飞舞了。

迪奥走上前将一袋钱丢到床上，“半个月后我再过来。”他离开了。你转头倒在床铺上，翻身侧躺着摸了下床单，“真是没品的图案。”然后用手肘撑起身，趴在床上打开迪奥给你的钱袋将手伸进去，钱币从你指缝间漏出再次落进袋子里。你并不在乎这些钱从哪来的，迪奥怎么有钱的，只是⋯⋯

“这太少了！”

你站起来撕扯开了钱袋，钱币落下来掉落在帽檐上，床上，地板上。这都不够我用一星期的！你生气地坐回床上将鞋子踢掉，光脚走在冰冷的木地板上大声地喊着女佣。

“玛蒂达！快过来！玛蒂达！”

“有、有什么事吗夫人？”女佣从厨房那里探出头小心翼翼地问道。

你指着身后命令道：“把那些钱捡起来去买吃的，我饿了。”然后你从帽檐边取下一枚钱币放到女佣手心，“然后，这是你的辛苦费，拿着它。”你微笑着和善地说道，轻轻地拍了拍女佣的肩膀。

“好的夫人。”女佣低头将钱放进口袋里立刻就到客厅去拾起所有钱币。

离开了街道，迪奥手揣在风衣里走着。

等着吧JOJO，到最后我是唯一的赢家，我会站在你头顶的。迪奥露出邪气的笑容，他脑中所回响的是火焰吞噬木材的噼啪声和那双眼眸中透露出的恐慌。迪奥为它亲手盖上了棺材的盖子，然后将它投入到焚烧炉中。他耸动着肩膀像深藏在阴暗中的作恶者般发出邪恶的笑声。愤怒吧，对永远在你之上的我愤怒吧，你赢不了我的JOJO，我迪奥是天生的赢家！宝石般的眼眸中是邪恶的火苗在舞动着，通向他深处的熔炉中所埋藏的能量，如同不断膨胀的怪物挤占着他内心的一切，燃烧着所剩不多的无用之物。

我迪奥终将成为天下第一的男人，俯视着一切！

一个邪恶的计划悄然间爬上迪奥心头，迪奥停下了脚步站在街头，眼神左右张望观察着周围的人，大家都急匆匆地走在街道上。黑色的风衣角随着迪奥的转身飞舞，他正在赶去一个地方。

半个月转眼过去，迪奥拿着更多的钱出现。他最近的运气几乎是好到不正常，众多千金小姐对他的青睐，大人们对他才华的赏识，他想要什么都有！一时间地位财富被众人供奉到他脚下。但这还不够，还有乔斯达家，他要夺取了乔斯达家的财产，将可恶的乔纳森杀掉，让他和那条蠢狗一样死在愚蠢和信任上，死在他迪奥手里。

房子的门打开后室内一片昏暗，里头呛人的烟味让迪奥忍不住咳嗽。迪奥捂住口鼻去开窗时床上的人形蠕动着，从被子下传出声音。

“玛蒂达做饭去。”

居然把他当佣人了这女人。迪奥有些恼火地推开窗子。

“唔啊啊！好亮！”被子裹成了一团，过了一会里头的人猛地掀开被子，被子落到地面上去。

你全裸着站在床上，迪奥正站在你床前看着你说道：“不知廉耻的女人，窗户对着大街你都不知道披点什么吗。”迪奥冷哼了一声，语气中满是鄙夷。

你两眼死瞪着迪奥，竖起来的刘海耷拉下来遮住了脸，你拿手将乱糟糟的头发梳到后面去，从床上走下来将地板上掉着的衣物一件件捡起来抱去里面全部丢进脏衣篮中等待女佣回来收拾。

你又走回来看着迪奥说了句，“带我去吃饭。” 

“钱给⋯⋯”

“带我去吃饭！还有你给的太少了！！”你吼完后不管迪奥什么反应就转身走到梳妆台前拉开椅子坐下。

你抓起梳妆台上的梳子将头发梳开，一大把金发挂在梳子上，你几乎是将头发直接扯掉的。“好痛！”

“白痴女人。”迪奥站在那里翻了个白眼，毫不掩盖内心透出的鄙视和冷漠，他抽了张椅子坐下看着你在那里穿衣服化妆。

“你就不看书吗？”迪奥看着你房里空无一本书说道，他摸了下空荡荡的桌面觉得缺了些什么，当然不是缺名贵的瓷器也不是艺术家的作品。

“我比书所能创造出的价值远高出几千倍。”你将口红涂上嘴唇抿起来，发出“啵”的一声，对着镜子展露现出富有魅力的笑容。

你挽着迪奥手臂走在街上，他总是左右张望着不知看什么，这类男人总有疑心重的问题你习以为常了。你的目光被街对面的光景所吸引过去。

“班尼过来！”一个穿着黄色裙子的小女孩抱起一只小狗，小狗听话地趴在小主人肩头睁着圆溜溜的大眼看着路上行人，“班尼我们该走了。”小女孩放下小狗要走时前面蹲着一位对她微笑的美丽女人，红唇勾起弧度展露微笑。

你从口袋里掏出一枚硬币在五指间翻转着，最后立在食指中指之间。“狗卖多少钱？”你问道。

“不，我不卖班尼。对吧班尼，你不会离开我的。”小女孩摸了摸班尼的头。班尼只是用它纯真的眼睛盯着人类，吐出舌头哈哈喘气。“它说是的，我们走吧。”

“买条蠢狗做什么。”迪奥走到你身旁要拉你进去一旁餐馆，你伸手放在他双颊旁将他脸掰回来看向小女孩与狗那边。“仔细看着。”你在他耳边说道，“他要来了。”

“谁？”迪奥抓住你的手腕就要扯开。

从街道边房子的二楼窗户那里摆着的刀突然掉下来直插小女孩脑袋，只是一瞬间，小女孩眼球像被挤出来那样微微脱出眼眶但很快在脸砸到地面时被推回去，血混合着脑浆流淌在道路上向前蔓延开，细小的红色河流在缝隙间逐渐干涸。

再次抬眼看去，二楼的窗户紧闭着，站在小女孩旁边的女人尖叫起来，像拨开了开关一样全街人的哭喊悲鸣一同发出，好事者带着关心的好奇目光凑到附近发出惋惜声，并想看清豁口流出的粉色物体好今天去酒馆时多点可吹的东西。

女孩黄色的裙子已被染红，翘起的硬蕾丝布料吸足血液后瘫软到地面上。

你蹲下来将在原地打转的小狗抱起来摸着它柔顺的皮毛，“真乖真乖。”你跨过红色的干涸小河上，右手轻轻地拍了拍小狗的头，做了个嘘声的手势，在它耳边说道：“如果你听话那就不会有人知道你才是凶手。”

“唔⋯⋯”小狗的尾巴低下来，发出呜咽的声音。

“呵呵呵。”你拍着它的头轻声笑出来，“乖狗狗。”

迪奥看着那个狗很是嫌弃，他讨厌这种对人摇尾巴乞食的动物，毫无尊严的姿态，只不过是他人的玩物。

“什么？”

“抱歉女士，再重复一遍餐馆里不可以带宠物进来，这是我们这里的规矩，为了给其他客人一个安静、卫生的环境我们这里不可以带宠⋯⋯”

“这个我已经听过了。” “走了！”迪奥直接将你扯出餐馆门口去了另一家，那里倒是很乐意的接受宠物进来，小狗在你脚边转了几圈后找到最舒服的地方趴下来。

迪奥将杯中的红茶喝掉一半，听见街道处突然有了吵闹声，你们刚才去的那个餐馆被个醉鬼抢劫了。你只是切下一块牛排送进嘴中感受着美味蔓延开在味蕾上的感觉，对发生的一切显得漠不关心。

“喔！”

枪响一声，一人倒地！接着是第二个第三个，那个罪犯像疯了一样将子弹不停打向路人，四！五！六！随着倒下的人越来越多气氛愈加疯狂，哭喊尖叫中是鲜血飞溅，沾染着酒气的弹药飞舞在空中，在人的身体上开出一个个鲜红的小洞。血流满地的惨案已经发生，身着华丽衣裙的贵妇起身逃跑，米白色的鞋子踩在地毯上，鞋上有血液飞溅的轨迹，她的双手在空中挥舞，她的高音像剧院里的女歌手震颤着在场观众的心。罪犯捉住了她的手将她拉回身边，左脚，右脚，他们合上了节拍在旋律中旋转着，不过扶着女士腰的不是手，而是一把银餐叉，一刀！两刀！三刀！罪犯松开了手，女人衣裙上留下的是他们亲密接触的痕迹，即使染成了红色那些手绣花纹依旧美丽，贵妇倒在地上与所有人一同停止了心跳。

醉汉枪击抢劫案登上了头版头条，大街小巷都在热议着这个。迪奥将报纸合起来丢到一边的垃圾桶中，路过的乞丐很快扑过来捡起垃圾桶中的报纸，舌头舔了下黑色肮脏的大拇指将报纸一页页翻开，精彩绝伦的枪击案在文字间上演让人看得如痴如醉，他沉溺在媒体创造出的另一个世界。

“夫人你看了报纸⋯⋯”

“我知道我知道，我就在那里，呃！怎么全都在讨论这个！”你厌烦地将被子踢开，“玛蒂达准备热水去！”

“好的夫人。”玛蒂达抱着一袋蔬菜提着肉快步走进厨房将东西放好。

“你女佣不错。”坐在床沿的男人正在穿衬衫，他是你昨晚带回来的，你在这里一直闲着根本待不下去。“有机会一起玩。”他在你臀上留下了一个掌印，你一脚踹在他腰上。“我已经说了滚出去了，你还想要第二个人知道你那玩意儿跟没发育一样吗？”

“你昨晚可没有这么说。”

“这是女人的谎言，白痴。”你趴在床上伸手将抽屉拉开拿出一盒饼干，撒下来的饼干碎屑被你拍到地上。

“好吧好吧，我走了，但还有个小礼物⋯⋯”男人从外套里拿了条项链，“这是给你的钻石项链。”

“喔我爱你我爱你！”你立刻抱住他，在他左右脸颊各亲一口，然后将头发撩起来让他给你带上。

“当然亲爱的，为了让你满意我会用尽一切办法。”男人将项链解开为你戴上，然后猛的收紧，你的舌头被勒了出来耷拉在外面，项链勒紧的压力强迫你的眼睛大睁，你的眼球微妙的突出来。你抓住了男人的手想掰开，双腿胡乱地蹬着，像条案板上的鱼在垂死挣扎。

“你个婊子骗光了我的钱！害得我生意毁了什么都没了你怎么还好意思活着！我要杀了你，我要杀了你这个婊子！！”男人怒吼着收紧了项链将你从床上拖下来。他脸通红的像个魔鬼，大手握紧了项链两头用力一收，你几乎快玩完了。

“呃啊！”

一声惨叫后接着是巨大的碰撞声，柜子倒了下来压在人身上。

你摸了摸脖子，上面还有红印，而那条钻石项链也摔得粉碎，那是玻璃做的假货。

“浪费我感情。”你摇摇晃晃地扶着桌子站起身，窒息的缺氧感还没过去。

“夫、夫人⋯⋯”玛蒂达在墙后探出头。“叫人来把他送去喂猪。”你躺倒在床上大口大口地喘气。

摔了一地的瓷器和玻璃制品被扫到了角落堆起来，你坐在浴盆里让玛蒂达帮你洗头发。“夫人，您没事吗？”玛蒂达体贴地问道，她粗糙的手指拢起你柔顺的金发小心梳洗着。“我已经习惯了。”你拿起旁边的酒杯一饮而尽。

“⋯⋯您的头发真是柔顺。”玛蒂达将热水浇在你头上洗去泡沫。

“玛蒂达。”你突然起身右手搭在玛蒂达肩上凑近了面庞。

“怎么了夫人？”玛蒂达褐色的眼眸像牛一样，睁得圆溜溜的看着你。

“⋯⋯你闻着像垃圾堆。” 

“喔⋯⋯”玛蒂达垂下目光，双手捏着围裙不知如何回话。

你踏出浴盆捏着你的长发拧干后将浴巾披在身上，“用剩下的水洗干净你身上。”你走出了浴室将门带上。

玛蒂达看着那一盆水，将包头发的帽子和缎带摘下来，干枯的红色卷发垂在她肩头，女佣服解开褪下露出她褐色皮肤的身躯。她试探着将脚伸进去，然后将常年干活而壮实的身躯缩进去。

刚才那个男人是有说她好看来着吗？玛蒂达心想着。我好看吗？玛蒂达看向乳白色的水面，没有修过的粗眉毛随着她的动作往上移去，她的丈夫只知道倒头就睡从没与她多说过做饭以外的事，但那是因为他每天在工厂里辛苦工作。玛蒂达将温水浇在头上，像铁丝一样炸起的红发现在柔顺的贴在她的肌肤上。

回过神来已经有三个孩子了。玛蒂达摸了下肚子上的妊娠纹。小时候在后巷和大家捡垃圾的好像才是昨天的事情，为什么捡垃圾的时候笑的出来而做家务却笑不出来呢？明明在房子里干活是好事情。

像兔子似的交配下崽再重复成长交配下崽一样的人生到底有什么意义，跟桌子上的火鸡一样被刀叉指着分哪块肉，自己生来好像就是在不断的劳动中度过。小时候父母与弟妹是她的主人，长大了就是有钱人做她的主人老公做她的主人。自己的一生好像水蒸气一样，根本没有多大意义。玛蒂达抬头看着飘向天花板的热气。

“玛蒂达。”

“夫人？！”玛蒂达被肩膀上搭着的手惊吓到。

“你想太久了，思考对你不是好事，你只要任人摆布就好了。”

“什么？”玛蒂达抱住了胸转头看向你。

你掐住了玛蒂达的脸颊，“我说，你比街边得病的妓女还难看。”你一字一句地说完后叫她快点出来，并吩咐她用过浴巾后把它丢掉买新的回来。

玛蒂达围着浴巾被你拉出来，“夫人？！！”

“闭嘴！要是我兴趣过去了我就把你丢去喂猪。”

玛蒂达捂住了嘴巴乖乖地坐到椅子上。夫人她拖得动我吗？玛蒂达眼珠随着你身影转，心里想着不挨边的话题。

你咂了下舌，觉得你的那些衣服都不够让你满意。于是你将目光投向街道。

玛蒂达站在服饰店里看着在生活身边为她忙活的店员，那些昂贵的布料贴合在她皮肤上时她甚至担心自己会碰坏这些昂贵又脆弱的软布。“这真适合您啊夫人。”“您搭配这个花纹更好看。”拿着布料围绕着她旋转的店员像在跳着交际舞一样围着玛蒂达转圈，各式各样的美丽图案垂落在她肩膀与腰际。玛蒂达现在滑稽的像只五彩的火鸡，头上插着招摇的羽毛站在那里。

“夫、夫人，我合适吗？”玛蒂达望向你想征求你的意见。

“街边的妓都比你好看。”你头也不抬就随口回了一句，翻着摆在膝盖上的劣质爱情小说，这是这家店员自己拿来消遣的违禁品你刚才从沙发底下翻出来的。店员们突然停下了脚步和其他客人一齐看向你。

“抱歉，我是说她真的像个干瘪的老柿子。”你用着那做作的贵族口音说道，里面还夹杂了点乡下口音。

那些有钱女子很快用充满了鄙视的眼神看着你，但手掌遮掩下的是一模一样的对乡下人的嘲笑。真是好打发的一群蠢猪。你晃着裙子底下的脚将书翻到新的一章，希望能看到除了男欢女爱的其他内容，从第一章到第四章全都是些奇怪的性幻想和作者的诡异性癖，他似乎比起女人更喜欢一个男人，里面所有的内容都充斥着对男性健壮的身躯的渴望，女人们都穿着男装有着双全红的袜子，而且喜欢扇人巴掌，或许他有点恋母癖，因为你在下一行看见了主角正在喊妈妈。

“怪人看怪书。”你小声地说着，悄悄的把小说塞回沙发垫底下后你站起身将玛蒂达身上乱七八糟的装饰摘掉，“不要蝴蝶结，不要太多的花……现在就可以了。”你抓着玛蒂达的手臂把她拉下台子上，从口袋里拿了钱放到柜台上离开了。

“夫人等等！”玛蒂达跟在你身后被一路拖拽着向前。你在转个两三个巷口后左右张望了一下就敲了敲门将钱递进窗口然后拿着一小袋东西塞进了包里就带着玛蒂达离开了这条小巷，另一位绅士打扮的人走进了小巷敲敲门将钱递进去。

烟雾飘荡在房间内，举起的酒杯摇晃着将酒倒入口中。放大的瞳孔中所看到的怪像有无数魔鬼从火炉灰中爬出展开翅膀在屋内盘旋。玛蒂达指着睁眼盯着她看的吊灯说，“看，它在看我们，我们应该小心。” 

“不，不需要。”

金色的长发垂落在红色被面上，用黄金雕琢出的眼珠正骨碌碌转动着，它第一个是金币，它第二个是7，红色的嘴唇张开便涌出了血液与金币。她们的嘴唇贴合在一起，玛蒂达发出呵呵傻笑伸手捏住你的脸。手指在绕带上游走时布料滑落肩头，两根手指在乳沟间走过，顺着分割线到了小腹。

“哦呵呵，呵呵呵，我在干什么？”

“我也不知道。”另一个玛蒂达在旁边说着，玛蒂达解开了衣服，柔顺的金色绒被覆盖在她们身上，她们张开了嘴抱着彼此躺倒在随着波浪起伏的红色小船上。

金币雨倾倒在她们身上。

“醒醒！”迪奥摇醒了床上的你，你动腿将床上另一个男人踢了下去。“什么事？”你打了个哈欠挠挠睡的凌乱的长发。

男人捡起衣服快速穿好裤子后拿着衣服迅速开窗溜之大吉。

“我不是说了不要让别人发现你的住处吗！”迪奥皱紧了眉头，眉梢抽动着。“你有吗？”你满不在乎地抱紧了被子躺回去。“我说过了，我说过很多遍了，你到底能不能听话？！！”颤抖的语末压抑着暴怒的情绪，他的神经被你不在乎的态度挑动着。“哈～我明白了。”你转身将被子盖好，“拜托你把窗帘拉上。”

迪奥扯开你的被子挥手就要打去时玛蒂达挡住了他的巴掌。“不要碰她你这个满脑子权利财富的混蛋！！”

好样的啊！一个下人一个女仆居然敢命令他迪奥！迪奥怒目看向玛蒂达。

你从床上坐起来挥挥手让玛蒂达立刻离开，“但，夫人⋯⋯” “离开，我在命令。”你揉揉有些宿醉而头痛的头从床上坐起来伸了个懒腰。玛蒂达手里攥着围裙退出房外。

“因为你给的钱太少了。”你将被子丢开在一旁，光脚踩在地板上走到梳妆镜前。

“我已经给了你人一生都快花不完的钱了！”迪奥揉着刚被玛蒂达抓住的手臂。

你拿着梳子说道：“但这不够。”

“你这贪得无厌的婊子，我已经给了你所有了！！”迪奥大声骂着你的贪得无厌和无穷无尽的贪欲。

你转头看向迪奥，“你说的跟其他男人说的毫无区别，你们都说给了我所有可是最后你们又怪我让你们失去了所有，你们的贪欲才是无法得到满足的，你们的自私自利，你们无底洞的欲望和贪婪⋯⋯”你扶着迪奥肩膀在他耳边说道，随后放开了手走到衣柜前将衣服穿上，“我有些厌倦一成不变的了，既然不能在赌桌上赌上一切就停止转盘吧。我累了，我要离开了。”

“不，等下！”

在下一秒眼神对上之际，舞台上一场激情、火热的探戈就要上演了，让我们欣赏两位主人公的爱恨纠缠与肉体触碰间争斗的火花。

挽留却又收回的手触摸着空气边缘，徘徊的舞步交换着前进，隔着透明墙壁贴合的手掌握在一起朝着前方前进着。

“十分之一！” 

“NO！”

红裙子随着旋转飞舞，女人举高了双臂拍响双掌，金色的眼睛注视着男人宝石般的瞳孔拒绝了邀请，迈开双腿离开之际男人捉住了她的左手将她扯回，他们额头贴在一起摇摆着。

“十分之一点五。”

“NO！”

无情的回绝间女人下腰倒在男人臂膀上抬高了腿，红色的裙子飘动着飞落，脚步落地后坚定的脚步声向后挪动着后退，男人跟上了步伐挽留的手落了空。他们一个站在桌子左面，一个在右面。女人双掌拍响之际，男人踩着台面来到了桌子上，在华丽的吊灯下张开了双臂。

“十分之二，想想未来的无限财富！”

“NO！”

女人后退着，鞋跟与地面间咔塔作响，俩人脚掌相对时留下了心形的痕迹。男人搂住女人的腰肢在旁低语着，手拂过女人柔顺的金发。

“十分之三，想想我对你的爱情。”

“NO！”

女人推开了男人胸膛孤傲地走开不屑一顾这廉价的感情，她双掌合在一起扭动着她的曼妙身躯，节奏间男人快步跟上了她，张开双臂环抱住了空气，忧伤的面庞仿佛快落下眼泪。

“十分之四，这不能再多了⋯⋯”

“⋯No。”

踏着欢快步伐女人转身踩上了沙发，她的金发飞舞起来落在了肩膀上，双手随着节奏打起节拍。男人舞步徘徊着，他徘徊在室内，他表情焦虑又忧愁。空气的女舞伴与他跳着合拍的步伐。

一拍！二拍！三拍！

“我给你我我所得的一半！就这么多了！！”

台下观众掌声如潮水般涌来，红色的幕布落下。

走在街上之际全城报童的叫卖声在大街小巷响起，你也好奇地买来一份。

乔斯达爵士家中突起大火，死亡数十人，其中包含乔斯达爵士与他的儿子乔纳森.乔斯达！

你将报纸随手丢到了地上，报纸在马车快速行过中被风带起在马蹄下被踏成了碎片，只剩死亡飘在空中。

“无聊。”

夜晚，邪恶的力量带着寒风裹挟在墙上一闪而过的黑影上，木门被推开。

在斗篷下遮掩着自己面貌的男人开口呼唤着你，他有着奇异的魅力。尖利的指甲戳向你的颈动脉将要吸干你血时天空的女神揭开了遮盖着月亮的黑纱，洁白的月光投射在黑暗的街道上延伸到你身上，璀璨的金光闪耀着，你半抬起用黄金雕刻出来栩栩如生的眼，黄金造出的眼珠转动着看向迪奥。寒风吹起了你的金发，在月光下那是美丽的金丝线。

你说，“拿值钱的来。”

在美丽幻想与黄金下诞生的金美人啊，她走过了人类短暂的历史又在坟墓中再次醒来，在洁白的月光下她所露出的真貌是昂贵的美丽。面容栩栩如生的金美人啊，她的贪得无厌与欲望永不满足，她既不是魔鬼也不是天神，她所带来的试炼无关上帝的旨意，她生于人又回归于人。她有着所有美貌的集合却是用金雕琢出的人儿。黄金所象征着意义并无其他，她只是被好运所包围，想拥有她就拿配得上她的珠宝来吧，想拥有她的话⋯⋯

想拥有她⋯⋯

想拥有⋯⋯

坐在王座上的影中王者手中拿着玫瑰，鬼魅的影子在墙上晃动，来自地狱的复生者们渴求着血液。

“JOJO。”迪奥舔掉嘴角的红色看向乔纳森。

“Dio。”乔纳森握紧了双拳迈动着向前一步后立刻停住了步伐。

你站在柱子后的阴影中目睹了一切斗争，dio展开了赌上一切的豪赌，他将所能得到的一切全部给了你，在他天平上的筹码不断加重。你的眼中到底映入了多少斗争，又有多少是为了你的，你不禁露出了笑容，随后在月光中的道路上你退回到了黑暗之中。

“但记住一项事，去那个黄沙与坟墓的死亡之地，你的命运就在那里。”你对着头颅低语着，随后抛回了他该去的地方。

璀璨的金色光辉在背后的黑暗阴影中闪烁着。

（完）


End file.
